At Least We Tried
by iansgoose
Summary: What happens when Aria and Ezra try to have a romantic evening


It is the two year anniversary of Aria and Ezra's first date when they had enhanced macaroni and cheese and watched old black and white movies and spent the night talking. But those were the days when her parents believed her when she said "I'm staying over at Spencer's with the girls to do a project" and they wouldn't call to see if she was actually there, back when our relationship was still a secret.  
>But tonight was different, Aria wanted to do something special she checked out of school at 12 went straight to Ezra's, finished her homework, and then went to the store to buy stuff for chicken alfredo and red velvet cake Ezra's favorite. Since that first date Aria has finally learned how to make real Alfredo so she made it and then waited for him to get home. After their meal they got into it, they were making out Ezra leading and Aria walking backwards to the bed on the way there they knocked into a table but being so into the moment didn't realize that a ball that used to be Malcolm's had rolled across the floor into their path about 10 steps from the bed. Suddenly Aria stepped onto it causing her ankle to twist. Ezra not realizing what's happening doesn't notice what just unfolded in front of him and that instead of catching Aria he let her fall.<br>"Ouch" she said as she grabbed her right ankle.  
>"Aria I'm so sorry" Ezra said crouching down on the floor next to her.<br>"Ah" she whimpered as she tried to sit up  
>"Its ok" Ezra said as he went to pick her up and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders holding on tightly, he sat her down on the bed and propped up her foot.<br>"Thanks baby" she said  
>Ezra walked into the kitchen and grabbed some ice wrapped in a thin towel. Then pulled a chair up to the bed next to her removing her wedges she unfortunately hadn't taken off earlier<br>"Ow ow" Aria said when Ezra removed her shoe revealing her very swollen ankle  
>"It looks sprained" he said "I'm really sorry I let you fall"<br>She gave him a weak smile "it's ok baby it's not completely your fault" she said "and I could've taken these wedges off earlier" she laughed  
>Ezra put a blue icepack ok her ankle and then walked into the kitchen<br>"So want some cake?" He asked  
>"Haha sure" she replied<br>So instead of having a romantic evening they ended up lying in bed eating red velvet cake and talking about their future and how they wanted to have 2 kids. And how they wanted to live outside New York where there where streets they could teach their kids to ride their bikes and a park they could play on. They wanted to live away from all the drama of rosewood but close enough so Ella could see her grandkids.

"What else do you want baby" Aria asked

"I want a dog, a golden retriever for the kids to play with in the yard" Ezra replied with a big smile on his face.

"What do you want babe" He asked her

"I want a pool in the yard where we can lay out and tan and invite the girls" She pauses as Ezra gives her a look "AND Hardy" she says as she smiles back at him " can come and hangout with us while our kids swim around in the pool" she replied. This conversation continued the rest of the night.  
>The next morning Aria gets up before Ezra and walks slowly into the bathroom her ankle doesn't hurt much anymore but she doesn't want Ezra to know that just yet she knows he feels really bad so she changes into something scandalous and gets into bed with him.<br>He begins to wake up still groggy he says "Morning baby is your ankle feeling any better"  
>She giggles to herself before she replies "it still hurts"<br>He sits up "really?! I'm so so sorry goose I'll do anything to make it up  
>to you ok?"<br>"Anything?" She asks with a smile  
>Beginning to regret his answer he nods his head "yes anything" he says as he rubs his eyes<br>She begins to slowly pull the sheet down revealing this sexy lingerie she bought on Black Friday  
>Ezra's eyes get really big "punish me"<br>"I already am" she says  
>"How" he asks<br>"Because we already woke up late and now I have to throw my hair into a messy bun and then we have to get to school"  
>Ezra's jaw drops and he looks at her like seriously "you can't do this Aria how am I going to focus in class all I'm going to be able to think about is wanting to have sex with you"<br>"You don't do that anyway?" She asks as she bits her lip  
>"Of course I do baby I just"<br>She leans in and kisses him "I'm just giving you a hard time I know you can't look at me without thinking about that, how do you think I do it every day Ezra? I mean we've had sex and I've seen your underwear drawer you're not just my teacher Ezra your my hot boyfriend"  
>They start making out but Aria stops him "my class starts in 15 minutes"<br>You have Mr. Sheldrake he's not going to do anything important" Ezra replies reassuring her to stay in bed with him longer.  
>"How do you know that" she replied already knowing the answer<br>"Every day you complain about how you should just skip his class because he talks and talks about nothing and half the time you and 75% of the class end up falling asleep and you have to get the notes from Spencer"  
>Aria laughed "ok I guess your right maybe I could punish you for a while but then I have to get in the shower"<br>Ezra looked out the window "you're not going to want to take more than a minute on your hair Aria it's pouring rain all you need to do is braid it and put on a cute headband" he said so precisely  
>She giggled<br>"What" Ezra asked  
>"Nothing you just said that so cute" she replied<br>So they began making out and then Aria made Ezra make them breakfast and they ate bagels and cream cheese, wrapped up in blankets and snuggled underneath them "I love having you here for breakfast" Ezra said.  
>"Well I love sleeping here so I guess it works out for both of us" she replied with a smile<br>By now they were lucky if they got to school by lunch or even Ezra's 3rd period class  
>They began to clean up and try to rush out the door<br>Aria sat on the barstool in Ezra's kitchen you know my wrist hurts a little bit from falling last night maybe you could do my hair she said handing him a hair tie"  
>So Ezra braided her hair and the braid was messy but she didn't care because Ezra did it and he put in her headband with the bow on the wrong side but she didn't even consider fixing it because Ezra did it and he loved it. Then they rushed out the door and got into the same car not even thinking about the looks they'd get later until they were at the school.<br>"Crap" Aria said  
>"Hmm did you forget something" he asked<br>"No Ezra, look around we took the same car to school" she frantically replied  
>He reached over and put his hand on her knee "it's ok"<br>"No it's not" she replied "if this gets out you could lose your job" she replied  
>He looked over at her as he parked his car in the gas station parking lot about a block from the school "I don't care if I lose my job Aria all I care about is losing you" he replies "and I'm never going to let that happen so we're fine"<br>She smiled at him and whispered "I love you" before sharing a kiss  
>They pulled up at school and Ezra parked the car. Ezra kissed her forehead before they got out of the car and walked their separate ways. He went to his classroom and she went to lunch. Although going separate ways they both laughed to themselves about how awkward and uncomfortable English class was going to be in 20 minutes.<p> 


End file.
